¿Quién roba a quién?
by Skystriker-sama
Summary: "Ladrones fantasma de corazones"... ¿Qué tan certero es ese título? Ellos saben cómo cambiar a los adultos más podridos de la sociedad, ¿pero qué pasa cuando quieren robar un corazón para su propio beneficio? Akira y Futaba tendrán que hacer honor a sus sobrenombres para


Este es mi primer fanfic en mucho tiempo. No tengo mucha experiencia tomando personajes ya existentes y usándolos para mis propias historias, así que espero que esto no rompa demasiado los lineamientos importantes o se sienta demasiado salido de su realidad. Y espero que los chistes internos sean apreciados.  
Sin más que decir, ¡disfruten!

* * *

Arte por Gregoru13  
member_ ?mode=medium&illust_id=62808082

* * *

Era la primera tarde de diciembre cuando, después de aquella extraña reacción que tuvo Futaba cuando me pidió (sí, ella misma) que acariciara su cabeza, volvió a mi habitación para hablarme sobre la última promesa en su lista: "Estar bien lejos de Akira". No me pareció muy importante que haya cancelado eso; sé lo dependiente que puede llegar a ser y, a decir verdad, no me molesta en lo más mínimo. Lo que de verdad me empujó contra las cuerdas fue cuando cambió el tema y comenzó a hablar sobre lo que yo hacía con ella, pues me había empezado a relajar demasiado en su presencia y no me di cuenta. Uno podría decir que éramos como hermanos.

Pero ninguno de los dos quería usar ese título.

—Siempre eres tan bueno conmigo, Akira —Decía ella, sentada en mi cama junto a mí—, algo así como Sojiro. Y eso tiene sentido en su caso, ya que es básicamente mi papá, pero… tú no tienes una razón como esa, así que… ¿por qué eres así?

El día anterior, Futaba dijo que estar conmigo hacía latir rápidamente su corazón, y no tuvo las palabras necesarias para describir lo que sentía en ese momento. Mi deducción al respecto fue que, por haber pasado tanto tiempo de su vida ensimismada, no había aprendido mucho sobre sentimientos, y que no podría considerar lo que la afligía como "amor". Yo entendía su corazón mejor que cualquiera -estuve literalmente dentro de él, después de todo-, así que sabía lo que quiso expresar en ese momento.

Conocía bien mis opciones en el momento. Pude decirle algo simple como "porque te amo, Futaba" y conseguirme una novia con facilidad, pero sentí que sería como aprovecharme de un niño que no sabe lo que está pasando. Si bien no le temo a las sombras ni a los inmensos palacios de la cognición humana, siento un extraño miedo a la posibilidad de afectar a las personas a través de sus sentimientos más sinceros y puros. Y guiado por ese tonto miedo, decidí dar una respuesta a la chica que estaba sentada junto a mí, viéndome fijamente a través de sus enormes anteojos.

—Porque… somos compañeros de equipo —Le dije, intentando devolver la atmósfera despreocupada que suele haber entre Futaba y yo.

Ella guardó silencio por un instante. Su mirada no expresaba nada en particular, así que comencé a preocuparme. Iba a intentar llamar su atención, hasta que hizo un gesto increíblemente rápido, en el que juraría haber visto todas las emociones que un rostro humano puede expresar, y al fin reaccionó.

—Compañeros de equipo, ¿eh? —Dijo en voz baja, como si se preparara para subir su tono poco a poco después de una gran realización— Claro. Eso es. Tiene sentido, ¿no? Debe ser por eso que mi corazón está tan agitado. ¡Somos compañeros que se cuidan el uno al otro!

—Me alegra que lo hayas comprendido —Respondí con una sonrisa, sintiendo un gran alivio por dentro.

—Todas estas cosas son nuevas para mí. Me alegra tenerte de mi lado para ayudarme a entender el mundo poco a poco.

Futaba parecía feliz de haber llegado a esa conclusión. Siguió celebrando un rato, hasta que finalmente se cansó y se fue a su casa.

Esa noche me fui a dormir temprano. Tuve que fingir que no escuchaba a Morgana cuando intentó averiguar si estaba despierto o no, mientras insistía en que tenía algo importante que decirme. No me importó mucho; seguramente me diría que me fuera a dormir, como siempre. Para cuando el silencio inundó las calles de Yongen-Jaya, mi conciencia ya estaba lejos de este mundo.

—Akira… —Dijo Futaba, quien seguía despierta en su habitación— ¿Piensas que soy una niña todavía?

No estaba usando su computadora. No estaba usando su smartphone. Ni siquiera tenía alguna luz encendida. Ella realmente quería dormir, pero sus pensamientos no se lo permitían.

—Sé que soy pequeña incluso para mi edad, y tal vez no soy la persona más madura de todas, pero sé lo que siento. Sé lo que hay en mi corazón; yo misma estuve en él. Y sé que tú… tú lo robaste.

Ella estaba en su cama, estrujando con fuerzas un enorme peluche.

—No me voy a rendir… voy a llamar su atención, ¡cueste lo que cueste!

Después de haber adquirido una renovada motivación, se dirigió rápidamente a su computadora, donde pasó el resto de la noche investigando toda clase de cosas para perseguir su objetivo. Desde estrategias de seducción y tips de belleza hasta técnicas de hipnotismo, "en caso de que fuera necesario".

A la mañana siguiente pude darme cuenta de que Futaba no durmió, pues tenía unas terribles ojeras que ni sus anteojos lograban cubrir. Y aunque estuve a punto de cuestionarla al respecto cuando la vi entrar a LeBlanc mientras yo almorzaba, todo lo que pasó después me dejó sin palabras.

—Buenos días, Akira —Dijo ella con un tono frívolo y lento, completamente opuesto a su voz jovial y energética, mientras tomaba asiento junto a mí—. Uno para mí también, Sojiro.

—¿Futaba? ¿No dormiste anoche? —Preguntó Sojiro al ver el deplorable estado en que su hija se encontraba.

—No te preocupes por eso —Respondió, siguiendo con su tono como altanero—. Una noche no es nada para mí.

—Tu voz está débil y te ves terrible, ¿sabes?

—¿Ah? —Exclamó como si el comentario la hubiera tomado con la guardia baja.

—Tu cabello está hecho un desastre, también.

En ese momento yo no lo sabía, pero Futaba estaba intentando seguir los pasos para un cambio de actitud que había visto en línea. Quería lucir como una mujer atrevida, desinteresada y dispuesta a todo, porque eso (supuestamente) denota madurez. Sin embargo, un solo comentario fue suficiente para destrozar su confianza, ya que ella pensaba que lucía más bella que de costumbre esa mañana, y su actitud altanera dependía en gran medida de ello.

—O-oh… ya veo.

—Y… ¿te pusiste la camiseta al revés?

—¡¿Ehh?! —Respondió asustada viendo su blusa, que efectivamente estaba mal puesta.

Futaba corrió a mi habitación y escuché cómo rechinó la madera de mi cama, para después quedarse totalmente en silencio. Luego tomé un bocado más de mi almuerzo, reservándome mis palabras. Tal vez los hechos fueron inusuales, pero no dejaba de ser algo que esperaría de ella.

Mi día en la escuela fue bastante regular. Lo que ocurrió en la mañana había salido de mi cabeza con relativa facilidad, pues tenía otros asuntos de los que preocuparme. Las clases procedieron normalmente, el receso fue tan relajado como siempre lo es, y al terminar mi día escolar decidí dar un paseo por Shibuya comprando armas y comiendo hamburguesas más grandes que mi cabeza. Nada fuera de lo común.

Cuando finalmente volví a LeBlanc al anochecer, Sojiro me recibió con un gesto de alivio que no me habría imaginado alguna vez dirigido hacia mí.

—Cielos, al fin llegas —Dijo él antes de que yo pudiera decir cualquier cosa—. Necesito tu ayuda. Futaba ha estado en tu habitación desde esta mañana y no he logrado hacer que baje. Incluso movió algunos muebles e hizo una barricada para evitar que pase. ¿Podrías hablar con ella? De eso depende que duermas en tu cama esta noche, después de todo.

"He visto y hecho cosas más raras", pensé, y decidí subir las escaleras hasta donde fui capaz, antes de que la mesa donde está mi televisión detuviera mi avance.

—¿Futaba? —Maulló Morgana desde mi mochila.

—Tampoco quiero hablar contigo —Respondió una voz desde alguna parte de mi habitación que, por algún motivo, no podía ver—. ¡Sólo aceptaré negociar con Akira!

—¿Negociar?

Supuse que estaba imitando un secuestro. Desde que cambiamos su corazón, se ha tratado a sí misma como su más preciado tesoro (lo que técnicamente es, después de todo), y estaba utilizando esa lógica ocultándose de nuestra vista.

—Eres un gato, ¿no? Ve a pasear por ahí. Quiero hablar con él en privado.

—Cielos… ¿podrás encargarte de esto, Akira?

Asentí con la cabeza y dejé que saliera a dar la vuelta por el vecindario, como suele hacer cuando decido pasar tiempo con alguien. Volví al piso superior del café y empecé a empujar la mesa de la televisión fuera de mi camino.

—¿Eres sólo tú, Akira? ¿No están Morgana o Sojiro aquí?

—Así es —Respondí al aire, pues seguía sin ubicar a Futaba en mi habitación.

—Entonces…

De entre mis cobijas emergió una pequeña chica de cabello naranja, desarreglado como si acabara de despertar, y de inmediato comenzó a abanicar con sus manos. Sus lentes pronto se empañaron, y podía ver que sudaba incluso en un día frío como ese.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto en llegar? —Preguntó agitada— ¡Pensé que iba a morir sofocada ahí dentro!

—¿No saliste en todo el día?

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Cómo me atrevería a salir después de lo que pasó en la mañana? Fue todo un fracaso…

Una vez que la televisión regresó a su posición designada, me senté en el sillón y me quedé junto a Futaba para hablar con ella. Me hacía feliz saber que confiaba en mí, pero no sabía si era sano que me prefiriera tanto por sobre otras personas. Ni siquiera Sojiro recibía tanto cariño o atención de su parte.

—Oye, Akira… —Empezó a decir, todavía metida entre mis cobijas— ¿qué piensas sobre mí?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Qué opinas de mí? Si tuvieras que calificarme, como calificarías a cualquier otra chica, ¿cuál sería mi puntuación? Quiero que seas directo y sincero, ¿de acuerdo?

Debido a lo peligrosa que sonaba esa pregunta, decidí responder con un chiste pese a que me pidió seriedad. Yo sabía que no le molestaría.

—IGN 7.8 —Respondí.

—¿"Too much water"? —Preguntó con una renovada sonrisa en su rostro.

Conseguí desviar la tensión del momento y terminamos hablando sobre videojuegos. Un rato después se fue a casa, y tras un rato de ver DVDs, entrenar y preparar algo de café, decidí llamar a Morgana de nuevo. Su primera reacción fue entrar en pánico porque no había ido a dormir todavía.

Cuando decidí irme a la cama, tuve que reacomodar mis cobijas para poder entrar en ellas. Al acostarme sentí algo extraño; no estaban frías, como suelen estarlo, sino que tenían una extraña calidez como si hubiera estado ahí hace apenas unos minutos.

—Futaba… —Dije en voz baja, entendiendo la razón de aquello.

Finalmente me dispuse a dormir. Tuve que adoptar una posición algo diferente de lo habitual, pues mi almohada estaba fuera de su lugar, pero no quería moverla ya que disfrutaba mucho la sensación de calor que guardaba. Esa noche soñé con ella.

El almuerzo del día siguiente fue uno regular. Futaba no hizo nada extraño, y se portó bastante tranquila. Si tuviera que señalar algo fuera de lugar, de hecho, sería que se portó muy apacible. Creo que incluso Sojiro se dio cuenta, pues parecía estar siempre en guardia para recibir los comentarios entusiastas y energéticos que su hija (se volvió legalmente su hija adoptiva hace no mucho) solía hacer, y se mostraba confundido cuando no recibía la respuesta esperada. Empezaba a tener un leve presentimiento de que al volver a casa encontraría algo extraño e irreverente ocurriendo.

Y tuve toda la razón.

Cuando entré al café y sonó la campanilla de la puerta, Sojiro volteó rápidamente a verme.

—Oh, Akira, me alegra que estés aquí.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Sí, Futaba lleva un rato en tu habitación. Subió con un montón de cosas, como si fuera a hacer una fiesta. Hace rato que subí la vi acomodando unos muebles y… bueno, la ayudé. Espero no haber roto algún balance estético o algo así…

—No, está bien, los puedo acomodar.

—Como sea. Esta vez no parece estar actuando tan raro. ¿Por qué no vas a verla? Lo que sea que esté haciendo, seguramente es para ti.

—Para mí… —Respondí dubitativo.

—Sabes… Futaba realmente te aprecia —Empezó a contarme Sojiro, recargándose en la barra detrás del mostrador—. Cuando estamos en casa, habla todo el tiempo sobre ti y las cosas que hacen juntos. Eres su héroe; no sólo porque cambiaste su corazón, sino por todo lo que has hecho por ella para devolverle su vida y reponer los años que perdió encerrada en su habitación. Todavía siento una clase de envidia hacia ti, porque lograste hacer, siendo un desconocido para ella, lo que yo no pude siendo su guardián. Incluso es gracias a ti que ahora soy su… papá…

—Oh, vamos, no hice tanto…

—Sí lo hiciste, Akira —Respondió con firmeza, pero sonriente—. Y te agradezco de todo corazón por ello. Estoy seguro de que ella quiere agradecértelo también. Anda, ve arriba, no la hagas esperar más.

Decidí seguir la indicación recibida y subí a mi habitación.

—Ella ha esperado tanto tiempo… por alguien como tú —Murmuraba Sojiro para sí mismo mientras yo subía las escaleras— Espero que no arruines esto.

Lo primero que noté sobre mi habitación es que estaba muy diferente de como yo la conocía. Varios muebles cambiaron de ubicación respecto a donde estuvieron originalmente, incluyendo (otra vez) la televisión. Una serie de luces navideñas estaba colgada del techo, en la viga que uso para ejercitarme (bueno, que usé una vez para ejercitarme), y servía para iluminar suavemente la habitación. Por supuesto, esa suave luz era opacada por el brillo de la TV que ahora estaba puesta en paralelo frente a mi cama. En la base de esta última estaba ahora mi sofá, puesto de forma conveniente para ver el brillante aparato que tenía en frente. Ahí sentada estaba Futaba, quien me saludó con emoción cuando me vio subir las escaleras.

—¡Hola! ¡Volví a desordenar tu habitación! —Dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro— Espero que no te moleste, pero hice planes especiales para esta noche. ¡Mira lo que conseguí!

Con orgullo me mostró una caja llena de DVDs y videojuegos, varios de ellos mis favoritos de la infancia. Todas mis ganas de dormir se desvanecieron de inmediato al ver semejante escena, y desde ese momento hasta las 4:00 A.M., Futaba y yo estuvimos frente al televisor comiendo comida chatarra y jugando clásicos digitales que dejaron de producirse antes de que naciéramos. Después de esa hora, nuestra energía se había esfumado y estábamos viendo una película. Ella estaba recostada en el sofá y yo en mi cama.

No recuerdo qué filme veíamos, pero estaba tan cansado que no podía prestar atención. Sin darme cuenta me quedé dormido bajo mi cobija (que era la única en mi habitación).

Un rato después de que eso pasó, Futaba me despertó. Todo estaba oscuro y en silencio.

—Oye, Akira —Dijo con una voz cansada y monótona—. Tengo frío. Hazme un espacio en tu cama.

—¿No deberías irte a casa?

—No quiero. Hazte a un lado.

Levantó mi cobija y se metió debajo de ella junto a mí, como si no hubiese ninguna clase de restricción o incomodidad. No le importó en lo absoluto. Ni siquiera se quitó los lentes antes de posar su cabeza sobre mi almohada y caer dormida de inmediato.

Una crisis empezó a florecer dentro de mi alma. Como le pasa a cualquier hombre, una parte de mí deseaba tener a una chica linda en mi cama algún día, pero jamás habría imaginado que esa chica sería Futaba ni que ese día llegaría tan pronto. Contuve por un instante la respiración, como si con eso evitara que invadiera mi espacio personal, pero entonces deslizó su brazo sobre mi abdomen y apretó su cuerpo contra el mío, reduciendo nuestra distancia a cero.

Por un instante tuve que preguntarme si estaba haciendo lo correcto al tratar de alejar a Futaba de mí. Incluso si sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, ¿no sería demasiado fácil? ¿Y qué pensaría Sojiro? Sé que me aprecia y todo, pero no querría ver su reacción si se entera de que estoy saliendo con su hija adoptiva. También temí por lo que haríamos con relación a nuestro trabajo, y el resto del equipo…

Pero entonces recordé que soy un ladrón. Un ladrón de corazones. ¿No es mi labor tomar aquello que deseo y usarlo a mi conveniencia?

Pasé mi brazo hacia la espalda de la pequeña chica que me abrazaba también y me dispuse a dormir. Tal vez fuera sólo una noche, pero decidí darme el gusto de tomar el corazón que con tanto esfuerzo robé y usarlo a mi beneficio. Era una fría noche de otoño, pero se sintió cálida como ninguna otra.

Cuando desperté más tarde, casi al mediodía, tenía la peor resaca de azúcar de mi vida. Mis ojos dolían, mi cabeza se sentía pesada y mis pensamientos estaban desordenados. Por unos instantes me llegué a preguntar dónde estaba, ya que la TV seguía fuera de su lugar y mi habitación lucía muy diferente por ello.

Una vez que coordiné mis cinco sentidos y puse algo de orden en mi cabeza, noté que alguien brillaba por su ausencia. Futaba había desaparecido de mi cama y de mi habitación. Me vestí apropiadamente y pregunté a Sojiro, intentando fingir que llevaba horas despierto, sobre lo que le había pasado.

—La vi de camino a casa más temprano, cuando recién iba a abrir la cafetería. Dijo que intentó dormir en el sofá, pero era demasiado incómodo para ella y terminó regresando a su habitación. ¿No le cediste la cama? Y yo que pensé que sabrías algo tan básico sobre ser un caballero…

Volví a mi habitación para poner a Morgana en mi mochila y salir un rato. No tenía idea de dónde estuvo ese gato en toda la noche, pues no hizo ningún ruido ni intentó forzarme a dormir.

—Sé muy bien cuando ayudo y sé todavía mejor cuando estorbo —Dijo Morgana cuando lo cuestioné al respecto—. Estaba dormido junto al calentador. Futaba me despertó cuando salió de la habitación al amanecer, pero no sé por qué se fue. No los espié ni nada, no te preocupes.

—Eso es bastante gentil de tu parte.

—Bueno, sería irrespetuoso interrumpir a un colega ladrón mientras roba el corazón de una doncella, ¿no es así?

Cerré por completo mi mochila y seguí caminando, ignorando la erupción de violencia que tomaba lugar en su interior. Empecé vagando sin rumbo por las calles de Jongen-Jaya mientras maquinaba mi próximo movimiento, y cuando al fin terminé mi planeación, me dirigí a la residencia Sakura para buscar a mi víctima.

En ese momento me tomé totalmente en serio mi papel como ladrón fantasma de corazones. Estaba decidido a conseguir el amor de Futaba mediante cualquier estrategia necesaria. La duda que oscurecía mis ideas, sin embargo, era mi motivación detrás de mi actuar. ¿Qué esperaba ganar con eso? ¿Qué haría una vez que tuviera el corazón de esa inocente chica?

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió, y una silueta bien vestida y arreglada apareció en la puerta.

—¿Akira? —Dijo Futaba, quien, a juzgar por sus prendas, parecía estar alistándose para salir.

—¿Quieres ir al cine? —Pregunté de inmediato, ya que la sorpresa de verla vestida de esa forma me dejó aturdido por unos instantes.

—¿Ah? ¿A qué viene eso?

—¿Quieres?

—Uhh… ¡claro! —Respondió con una sonrisa.

Mi plan improvisado (como todos mis planes) estaba funcionando. Futaba y yo vimos una película inspirada en un antiguo videojuego de mechas, ya que era la única que ambos podríamos disfrutar por igual. Irónicamente, nuestro consenso al final fue que el filme apestó, igual que cualquier película de videojuegos.

Fuimos de Shinjuku a Akihabara, donde decidimos quedarnos un rato para comprar componentes electrónicos diversos y babear frente a nuevos juegos que no podemos costearnos. A decir verdad, pasamos por muchos lugares sin ningún propósito real, pero había algo bello en esa tarde. Futaba lucía mucho más alegre y radiante de lo normal, y parecía disfrutar de cada minuto que transcurría con nosotros juntos. Por algún motivo, su sonrisa me parecía mucho más hermosa de lo que recordaba, y cada que la veía me hacía sentir que nada más en el mundo existía. En más de una ocasión me encontró mirándola fijamente, de manera incómoda.

Nuestra tarde terminó de vuelta en LeBlanc, donde Sojiro nos regañó por no haber dicho nada antes de salir. Como castigo, nos hizo limpiar el lugar entero después de cerrar, lo que involucraba más que sólo lavar los platos. Un par de horas después de hacer limpieza intensiva, subimos a mi habitación y nos sentamos junto al calentador para descansar por el resto de la noche.

—Gracias por el día de hoy, Akira —Dijo ella, sentada junto a mí al pie del brillante radiador—. No tenía planeado que esto pasara, pero tampoco tenía nada más en mente.

—Gracias a ti por tu compañía —Respondí desinteresadamente, mientras extendía mis manos a la fuente de calor.

—Hace tiempo que no hacía cosas realmente divertidas. Aparte de ser ladrones fantasma, claro.

Ladrones… robar…

Recordé que tenía planeado robar el corazón de Futaba una vez más. Me dispuse a cumplir con mi tarea mientras podía, aprovechando que mi objetivo estaba débil y vulnerable.

—Apuesto a que todavía podemos divertirnos más —Dije para comenzar mi movida.

—¿Quieres jugar videojuegos?

—Hablo de… otro tipo de diversión.

—… ¿Quieres ver una película?

—¿Qué tal si nos sentamos más cerca? Ya sabes, para compartir el calor.

—Eh… ¿claro? —Respondió dubitativa.

No sabía si era despistada o si mi técnica era mala. De cualquier modo, no estaba llegando a ningún lado. Ella se sentó junto a mí y echó una manta sobre ambos.

—Buena forma de mantener el calor —Dije aceptando mi porción de la cobija.

—¿Verdad? Podría quedarme dormida aquí…

—Oh, yo me puedo asegurar de que no duermas esta noche.

—¿Qué?

—D-digo, que no duermas aquí, sentada en el suelo —Intenté retractarme de mis palabras desesperadamente—. Hay una cama, sería mejor usar eso.

—Bueno, también tengo una en mi habitación. Hoy dormiré allá, no te preocupes.

—Está bien, sólo… no te vayas todavía, ¿sí?

—¿Hay alguna otra cosa de la que quieras hablar?

Todo estaba saliendo terrible. Decidí ser más directo y tratar de llegar rápido al tema.

—Dime, ¿qué es lo que buscarías en un novio?

—¿Ah? ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Sólo curiosidad, supongo.

—Un novio… ni siquiera sé si quiero uno, en realidad —Empezó a decir mientras levantaba la mirada—. Creo que lo que sólo querría que fuera honesto y cariñoso. Que pudiera ser él mismo estando junto a mí, y no tuviera que fingir ni pretender para ser interesante o agradable. No quiero alguien que me haga vivir una vida diferente, sino que esté dispuesto a compartir la vida que llevo y permitirme formar parte de la suya también. Estoy cómoda por mi cuenta, así que no creo necesitar una relación, pero… si descubriera que hay alguien ahí fuera que cumple con todo eso… supongo que no estaría mal, ¿verdad?

—Ya veo —Respondí reflexivo ante la seriedad con la que mi pregunta fue contestada.

—Te portas extraño, Akira. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me tratas diferente ahora de como fuiste durante la tarde?

—¿Te parezco diferente? —Respondí intentando ocultar mi preocupación.

—Deja de fingir. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Futaba me obligó a responder la pregunta que no quería volver a formularme. ¿Qué razón tenía para intentar seducirla? ¿Qué ganaría por robar su corazón? No tenía una respuesta real, lo que me hacía sentir mal conmigo mismo. Al principio pensé que me estaba aprovechando de una niña tonta, pero ahora entendía que el verdadero problema estaba en mí.

Enfrentado por un cuestionamiento que no quería afrontar, fui incapaz de responder apropiadamente a la chica que estaba junto a mí.

—Yo… quiero… —Balbuceé.

—Iré a casa —Me interrumpió Futaba después de un suspiro—. No puedo esperar que seas honesto conmigo si no puedes serlo contigo mismo.

Honesto conmigo mismo…

Esa fue la respuesta a todo. Al fin lo entendía.

—¡Futaba, espera! —Le dije antes de que se levantara—. Ya lo entiendo.

—¿Entender qué?

—¿Quieres saber qué es lo que estaba haciendo? Estaba mintiéndome. O más bien, estaba cegándome de la realidad.

¿"Ladrón fantasma de corazones"? Me tomé demasiado en serio ese nombre. No robo corazones; sólo extorsiono sombras y robo cosas brillantes, lo que casualmente hace que los corazones de la gente mala cambien. Mi plan estaba destinado a fracasar desde el inicio porque yo sabía que no iba a robar nada. Fue sólo un enorme intento de evitar ver la realidad.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

No quería admitirlo, pero era la única forma de lograr lo que en serio deseaba.

—Tú…

Yo no robé su corazón.

—Tu robaste el mío —Admití finalmente.

Ella se quedó callada por un instante, sorprendida. Su silencio me pareció increíblemente largo, aunque sólo duró unos segundos.

—Tu… ¿qué? —Respondió.

Oh, claro. Sólo pensé todas esas cosas.

—Mi corazón.

—¿Lo robé?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque yo no robé el tuyo.

—¿Y lo de mi palacio?

—Bueno, técnicamente sí, pero hablo del otro sentido.

—¿Cuál sentido?

—¿Romántico?

—¿Tengo más de un corazón para robar?

—¿Lo tienes?

—No, digo que- Espera, eso se sale del tema. ¿Qué significa todo esto?

—Que me gustas.

—¿Te gusto?

—Eso dije.

—¿Qué clase de gustar?

—Ya te dije que el romántico.

—No, eso fue sobre robar mi corazón.

—Bueno, eso también.

—¿Entonces te gusto y quieres robar mi corazón en el sentido romántico?

—Sí.

—¿Pero qué pasa si-

La interrumpí con un beso. No sé quién estaba más nervioso, pero toda esa conversación fue nuestra manera de evadirlo hasta que se volvió imposible para mí soportar la tensión. Nuestro contacto fue corto, ya que los dos seguíamos algo confundidos, así que al separarnos nos quedamos callados por un rato. No fue por incomodidad, sino porque no teníamos nada bueno que decir.

—Lo entendí desde el principio —Finalmente dijo ella, rompiendo el hielo—. Lo de que robé el tuyo. Yo pensé algo parecido la otra noche, cuando dijiste que éramos compañeros de equipo nada más. No quería aceptar que habías robado algo además de mi tesoro, por lo que intenté seducirte para robarte yo a ti. Pero claro, ya sabes cómo terminó eso.

—¿Por eso te portabas tan rara el viernes?

—Sí. Intenté un montón de cosas que vi en internet. ¿Alguna funcionó?

—No diría que me gustó que hicieras eso, pero fue lindo ver cómo reaccionaste cuando te dijeron que lo hacías mal.

Futaba me miró molesta.

—Después de haber fracasado en eso, entendí que la mejor forma de estar contigo sería siendo yo misma, y deseando que eso fuera suficiente para que tú me quisieras. Fue por eso que hice esa pequeña fiesta de anoche, con todas las cosas que más me gustan.

—Pensé que eran las cosas que a mí me gustan.

—Eso significa que tuve éxito, ¿no?

Ambos habíamos pasado por lo mismo, pero ella lo hizo antes que yo. Una chica menor que yo había logrado ser más madura que el líder de los legendarios ladrones fantasma. No sabía qué pensar al respecto.

—Oye —Añadió Futaba—. Ese beso de antes… fue bastante incómodo. No estaba preparada.

—¿Quieres volver a-

Esta vez, fue ella quien me besó a mí. Completamente fuera de guardia, me tomó un momento reincorporarme y corresponderle, pero para cuando pude reaccionar ella se separó.

—Dulce venganza —Dijo sonriendo.

Nos quedamos sentados frente a ese calentador por un rato más, mientras acariciaba su cabeza. No como lo hacía su mamá, sino de una forma totalmente diferente.

—Ah, Akira —Dijo ella luego de un rato.

—¿Sí, Futaba?

—¿No dijiste que nos divertiríamos más, y que no me dejarías dormir esta noche?


End file.
